


Gay Crushes Are Actually Worse Than Normal Crushes

by Lesbi_Lovers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Oneshot, alya starring as clueless, anyway this is Texting Format bc i am lazy. as. fuck., holy shit people are actually reading and kudoing this, ill give u a hint probably a lot, lets play a game called "how much with ao3+a 3ds fuck up this formatting, mari starring as Relatable, this is honestly the shittiest thing ive ever written, where the fuck is tikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbi_Lovers/pseuds/Lesbi_Lovers
Summary: [ hey alya ]--[ yeah mari?? ]Take a deep breath, Marinette.Take a deep breath.[ i think i might have a second crush ]-





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can explain I swear.

Marinette ran her fingers through her dark pigtailed hair for the 100th time in the last hour.

"I can do this. I can totally do this."

Shit, she couldn't do this.

[ hey alya ]-

-[ yeah mari?? ] 

Take a deep breath, Marinette.  
Take a deep breath.

[ i think i might have a second crush ]-

 _Breathe!_ Marinette mentally yelled at herself, setting her phone down for a second to wipe her sweaty palms on her pants, picking it back up to read Alya's flurry of new messages.

-[ girl, spill ] 

-[ is he hot] 

-[or more on the cute side]

[ they're pretty hot, like personification of actual fire hot ]-

-[ they? ]

Damnit. She was hoping Alya wouldn't notice the pronoun change. Now she had an opening.

[ she ]-

WHY THE _FUCK_ DID SHE PRESS SEND ON THAT

-[ oh my god is it chloe ] 

[ god no wtf ]- 

-[ rose?? juleka?? ] [ arent they dating each other ]- -[ ladybug??] [ no!! ]- _It's you you fucking dumbass_

-[ girl im tired of guessing who is it ]

[ its ]- 

Breath. BreathbreathbreathbreathBREATH

[ you ]-

Marinette did it. She did it!

Now only if it was that easy with Adrien.

-[ holy shit ]  
-[ im coming over rn ]

-[ with kisses ;) ]

Holy shit. 


End file.
